The Diary of Lily Evans & James Potter
by Belle Jolie
Summary: Lily and James battle their feelings for eachother on their last year of Hogwarts.


The Diary of Lily Evans, and James Potter  
  
Lily entry: September the 1st  
Here I sit on the Hogwarts Express, spilling my feelings out to a measley diary. Well, I believe I should start out by telling you a little about my horrible summer.  
It was not that much different from other summers, spending most of my time in my room, reading books, while my older sister Petunia screeched like an owl at me for being so spoiled. I owled my friends occasionally, and they owled back, but I am really not into sending mail and everything.  
Sorry to interrupt my thought on summer but I have to say something. James Potter is a jerk! I mean a real jerk! For one thing, he brags way too much and has an oversized ego! He asks me out constantly though, and I of course turn him down, but he is like a broken record! Or a Duracell Battery that keeps going and going and going... You get the point. Oh, speak of the devil, here he comes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James entry: September the 1st  
FYI, this is not a diary, but a journal, and none of my Maurauder friends should see this or my reputation should be ruined.  
Ahhhh... It is great to be back on the train to Hogwarts. Also to be back to annoy Evans. I know she loves me, she's just doesn't want to admit it. I must admit that I must look desperate to her because I keep asking her out. I believe that Evans' is holding back her feelings, replacing them with screams of insult and disgust.  
Well, if that's all I have to write about, I'm out of my mind! I happen to be sitting in the seat across from Padfoot, who I believe, hasn't changed a day. Wormtail is in back of me, and Moony in front of me. Conversations would occasionally break out of nowhere about girls, girls and.... Girls! In fact the more I think about it, the more I think the Maurauders are turning from trouble-makers to girl-obsessers.  
Well, I must be off to see what Evans has to say to me this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reality: James Potter stepped into the compartment where Lily and all five friends of hers sat, giggling, no doubt swooning over him.  
"Nice to see you Evans. So, what is the quote of the day, today?"  
"It's called, 'Don't bother me this year because there's no way I am going out with you.'" Lily sneered.  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You see our last year at Hogwarts, is going to be one you won't ever forget. Meaning that you are going to go out with me, no matter what you say. It's almost destined." James said.  
Lily thought for a moment, "How so?"  
"Well, my undying charm and handsomeness practically says it all. Sooner or later, you won't be able to resist it." James continued pronouncing every word so that it got through her head.  
Lily looked at James with confidence, "We'll see."  
  
"You speak confidently but even now you are going weak at the knees. Until we meet again!" And with that final proclamation, James Potter left Lily's compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily's entry: Still September the 1st  
Where does he get the gall to say that I like him? He obviously must convince himself that he looks handsome and charming, because that's not what I see. I see a sewer rat, with nothing more to do than to grovel for food, or in this case, me. And what does he mean by 'not being able to resist him'? That must mean not being able to resist to spit in his face that self-centered prat!  
The train has stopped. Oh, I guess I will have to write tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James' entry: Still September the 1st  
I know right now she's probably falling into my clutches. Whoa, now I sound like an evil villain out to get Wonder Woman. Come to think of it, I believe she is a wonder woman, just not in a super hero kind of way. She is Head Girl, perfect in every shape and form.  
I will have to keep that quote in here: 'Don't bother me this year because there's no way I'm going to go out with you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reality-Great Hall: Lily steps into the Great Hall feeling quite exhausted. Everything that James says makes her exhausted. Wait, what is that supposed to mean? Well, anyway, she took a seat next to her five friends who were giggling silently to themselves.  
"What are you giggling about now?" Lily inquired.  
"Oh, well, James stopped over here to give you these." A girl named Patricia said pointing in the direction of a bunch of roses.  
"You know, Lily, he really does like you. I am starting to think that he would do anything for you." Another girl named Liz conquered.  
  
James watched from afar with his Maurauder friends.  
"So, what do you think she'll do this time?" Sirius asked. "I wager 1 galleon that she will take the flowers and shove them in your face. Any other takers?"  
"Well, actually, I think that she will walk over and throw-"Remus started but then was cut off by James.  
"Oh, shut up!"  
He was watching her intently. He then saw her walk over to... The doors of the Great Hall!  
"This comes as quite a shock! She is actually going to take them up into her dormitory." Peter commented as if he were a Quidditch announcer who was witnessing the first ever seeker to seeker fight.  
James made no comment, but thought for a moment. Had she come to her senses?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily's entry: September the 10th  
Ha! I think he actually fell for it! James is probably thinking that I will take the roses up to my dorm and put them in a lovely vase. Well, I don't think so! Instead, I planned to do something with those flowers that will perhaps make him come to his senses. It pained me to do it because roses are my favorite flowers. But, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.  
I can't wait to see his face when he sees this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James' entry: September the 10th  
I am so frustrated! What is it going to take to get her to like me? You see, when I went upstairs to the Gryfindor Common Room, I was about to sit in my favorite chair by the fire when a ton of rose petals ripped to shreads came down on me. Each one of them had a 'James + Lily = NOT!' On them. So, I sat on the chair, covered from head to foot in petals, and laughed hysterically. So Evans thinks that she is going to get rid of me that fast? That was just a little prank as far as the Maurauders are concerned.  
She hasn't seen the best yet. There's a rumor going around that there's going to be a Halloween Ball, and I'll make her an offer that she can't refuse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reality-Head Boy's and Girl's Room: James sat smugly in a big comfy armchair as he anticipated Lily's arrival. You see, he had written her a letter (which was threatening) for her to come down to this very room at exactly 5:00pm. He glanced at his digital watch. It was now 4:59pm. As if right on schedule, Lily came storming through the door.  
"What is the meaning of this! How did you get a hold of-"  
"Quiet Evans, and I will explain. You see, that note you are holding right now, which contains very confidential information, was a bribe for you to come here." Lily started to the door. "Ah, ah, ah. No Evans, I'm sorry but if you walk out that door, I will be forced to make a copy of this note and pin it to each and every notice board." She looked terrified at that statement and sat down in the couch beside him. "Good, good. Now, I have something to ask you Evans. An offer I am afraid, you can't turn down. I would like to cordially invite you to be my date for the Halloween Ball."  
"In your dreams!"  
"Didn't you forget something? I am holding the fate of your reputation in my hands. And I am afraid that if you turn me down I will just have to, well let's not get into gruesome details... Now, I am not asking much. As soon as the ball is over I will give this note back to you and you can do whatever you want with it. But, you must have a good time and stay by my side. Deal?"  
"Deal." Lily said through gritted teeth. She didn't like the sound of this. (End of Chapter 1) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily's entry: September the 17th  
Can you believe he did that! He took my note, which contents I am not going to utter here, and threatened me with it! 


End file.
